Paws and Prongs
by WannaMakeUrSacrificeWorthwhile
Summary: James and Lily relationship. Will it last? I suck at summaries, please r/r!
1. Just Lily and James

This is my first L/J fic, I've wanted to write one for a while, but I could never think of how to start it or what to put in it. This is what I have so far, hope everyone likes it. And just remember it's the first chapter, first chapters always suck. So anyway, I don't own anything, JK Rowlings owns everything. Byez, please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily looked across the table. "Go fish!"  
  
"Wrong game Lily." Sirius said, looking up from the chessboard that Lily and James were playing on.  
  
"Well, you know what I mean. Besides, I've played the game like, what, once?!" Lily said in defense.  
  
"Yeah, we have to give her some slack." James said as he moved his queen. "Checkmate." He had a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
"Its no use, I can't do it." came a voice from the other side of the little room. It was Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"It's okay Peter, it took the rest of us a long time to master it too. Don't worry, it will come, just keep practicing." Lily said to him.  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius were all unregistered animagus'. Their other friend, Lupin, was a werewolf, and they only learned to be animagus' to be with him when he was in werewolf state.  
  
It would have been only them, but Lily saw poor Peter Pettigrew. He was always following the group, wanting to be a part of it. She convinced the boys that it was only fair that they give him a chance.  
  
James was convinced right off the bat. Everyone knew he had a thing for Lily except, well, Lily.  
  
Lupin just went with the flow and said it was all right, but he was cautious about letting Peter know about his secret.  
  
Sirius, on the other hand, was much harder to convince. He didn't want to open his circle to Peter. For some reason Sirius didn't trust Peter. Sirius thought that Peter just wanted to hang with them to get some attention. He consented finally, but he still didn't show Peter any respect.  
  
"Well, Peter, if you cant get it down by tomorrow, I guess you cant come with us. So sorry." Sirius said, the last part in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Lily turned on her heel to face Sirius. She gave him the evil eye and turned back to Peter to help him.  
  
James couldn't help it. He laughed. Only when Sirius socked him with a pillow did he stop.  
  
They were all in a secret room that they found out a couple of weeks ago. A house elf told them about it. He called it 'the requirement room' and no one else knew except a few other house elves.  
  
It was the perfect place to get away from everyone, to practice their transformations and such. Plus, since Sirius and James were two of the most popular boys, they got distracted a lot from people giving their attention to them.  
  
Lily unconsciously rubbed her necklace between her fingers. It was a necklace that James had given her last Christmas. It was a cat on a beautiful silver chain.  
  
The cat symbolized Lily. That is what Lily turned into when she transformed. James was a stag, and Sirius was a dog.  
  
"So Moony, you seem quiet tonight, what's up?" Sirius said to Lupin.  
  
They had given each other nicknames. Lupin was Moony, James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, and Lily was Paws. It was sort of a gift once they mastered becoming animagus'. Peter had to be able to transform before he could get a name.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just thinking." Lupin said.  
  
"Well, this is quite boring, so I think I am going to head off to bed." Sirius said, right before a yawn. " I think I'll come too." Lupin said.  
  
"Oh, its no use. I can't do anything tonight. I'm turning in too." And with that Peter left to try and catch up with Sirius and Lupin.  
  
It was just Lily and James.  
  
"So, just leave me then! Yeah, sure I'll clean up! Don't worry about it!" Lily yelled at the door. James laughed. She turned around and registered that James was still in the room.  
  
"I thought you had already turned in." "Nope, been here, just quiet." "Which is such a change for you and all." "No kidding. Here, let me help you."  
  
"Thanks Prongs." Lily said, starring at James. He looked into her eyes, trying to search for something, a hint, a clue, anything that would tell her feelings. Nothing. She pulled away and started to throw empty soda cans in the trash.  
  
James sighed and he too started putting things away.  
  
Once they were done cleaning they started heading for the common room. James had to ask her, it was perfect, one out of the few times his other friends weren't there.  
  
"Lily?" James said, stopping. Lily stopped walking. "What is it James?" she asked. He took her hands. "Lily, you know I- no, never mind." He walked away.  
  
Lily was deeply confused. She ran up to him and made him stop by putting her hands firmly on his shoulders. "What is it James, you know, you can tell me anything."  
  
"You don't get it do you? You haven't gotten it for two years, and I don't think you will ever understand. I'm sorry." James looked at her. She was so beautiful with her strawberry hair. It was all messy and she instinctively brushed it behind her ear.  
  
"Well, if you tell me James, then maybe I will understand."  
  
"Why do you think it is always me who waits for you, who always asks you to play wizards chess or a card game with you. Why do you think it is always me who asks you for homework help? Am I giving you any clues?" James asked.  
  
Lily smiled and blushed. "Yes. Yes, I will go to the ball with you James Potter."  
  
James' mouth dropped. Lily, still smiling, kissed him on the cheek and left him in the hallway to figure things out alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Chapter one! How did everyone like it? I hope it was alright. Well that's all. Review a lot, lol. Bye bye! 


	2. A Toast

James changed and got into bed. A smile was on his face that he just couldn't get rid of. Sirius noticed it and asked James what it was about.  
  
"I'll tell you later Padfoot, just let me enjoy the night." Sirius knew something was up, but let it go. He would find out in the morning weather James wanted him to or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning James was out of bed before Sirius, Lupin, and Peter were awake. Truthfully, James never did go to sleep. He played the scene he had last night with Lily over and over again.  
  
James got changed fast and headed down in the common room. He wanted to wait there for Lily so they could go to breakfast together. He looked at his watch; 5:03. A little early, but that was okay, James could pass the time by doing something. He had homework that he could do, but that would be too boring. Instead he played a game with himself, trying to guess who would be the first, second, third person in the common room and so on. The game soon grew old and James had nothing to do but wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke fresh and well rested. She was in a good mood, her and James were going to go to the Christmas Ball together.  
  
She had just realized that she liked James. Just realized about two days ago. Ever since those two days, she noticed that he DID spend a lot of time with her, and what he said last night, well, that confirmed it.  
  
Other girls that James had gone out with had been snobbish and snotty witches and had only gone out with him because he was popular, on the Quidditch team, and was a rebel.  
  
She had seen James get together and dump these girls time after time, and she was thinking, maybe if he went out with someone different, he would be happier and all.  
  
But, it wasn't like they were going out yet. Lily didn't even talk to him after she said yes. She started getting doubts in her head. What if he really wasn't asking me to the Christmas ball and it was something else?  
  
Lily had spent all of her Hogwarts years with The Marauders and therefore had not made many other friends. Sometimes she wish that she had more female friends (a/n: girl friends sounded wrong), so she could talk to them about guys, about all that stuff, but she didn't, so she had to keep her feelings to herself.  
  
She got dressed and headed down to get some breakfast. To her surprise, James was in the common room waiting for her. She was delighted.  
  
"Hey Lily!" James said, getting up from a chair and yawning. "Hey James, I'm gunna get some breakfast, wanna come?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure, yeah. Lets go." Both smiled at each other and they left for the Great Hall.  
  
On the way there, they ran into Severus Snape.  
  
"Potter. Are you and Evans a 'hot' item now? Lily, I didn't know you would stoop so low." Snape said.  
  
James was staring at Snape, it looked as if he was giving him the death stare. Lily saw this and knew that if anymore time lapsed, James would start trying to fight Snape. So Lily intervened.  
  
"Well, James is taking me to the Christmas ball if that's what you mean Severus. Well, we are both hungry, and you must have somewhere you would rather be than here in the hallway, talking to us, so we will let you go. C'mon James."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and walked away. James suddenly realized that he was still staring in the same spot that Snape was in, so he turned to Lily and they started walking again.  
  
"How can you be soo polite to that, that git! Oh, I could strangle him, he gets on my nerves!" "James, he's really not that bad, just ignore him, he just wants you to get upset, he is TRYING to get you upset. Personally, I think he is jealous. Just forget about him."  
  
James smiled at Lily as they walked together.  
  
They soon got their breakfast and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Soon the rest of the Marauders came and were also sitting with James and Lily.  
  
"So, full moon tonight. This should be fun." Sirius said. "Hey Prongs, what was with you last night. OWW!" James had stomped on Sirius' foot. Sirius still didn't know about what happened the night before between him and Lily.  
  
Lily let out a giggle. She stood up with her trash and said, "Well, I know you boys would like to talk about some things without me here, plus I have some homework I want to finish up so I am going to go. Bye."  
  
Lily left the table and exited the Great Hall after she threw away her trash.  
  
"Man, she is hot."  
  
James looked shocked. He was shocked because he was thinking the same thing, but he heard this come out of someone else's mouth.  
  
It was Peter. Lupin, Sirius, and James had the same look on their faces.  
  
"What did you say?" Sirius asked. "Well, I said, that, she, well, she looked hot." Peter said, wondering if it was a good idea that he said that comment out loud.  
  
James pretended that he didn't hear what Peter said and announced to the rest of the Marauders, "Lily said yes. To me. She and I are going to the Ball together."  
  
"Two points for Prongs!" Sirius said, he was very happy for his friend. Lupin was also happy that Lily and James were finally together. After James' comment, Peter left the table, and none of them knew where he went.  
  
"I still don't like him Prongs." Sirius said. "Well, Lily trusts him, and so do I." James said back. Lupin left the table and came back with three glasses full of pumpkin juice. He handed them out.  
  
"A toast, to Paws and Prongs!" Everyone lifted their glasses and said together, "Paws and Prongs!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: well, that's chapter two. Hopefully, with more chapters, more people will review and all, because I have only gotten one review so far, so thanks mammothboardergal! Well, if anyone else wants to review, that would be fine by me ;) . Yeah, tell me whatcha think; good, bad, whatever. C ya! 


	3. Onyx and Nicole

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters 'cept Nicole (you will find out after you read this chappy). Lily, Sirius, Peter, James, Remus, and all the other Hogwarts people belong to JKP. Onyx Plamer belongs to, well, her, her email is taylorcrocks@yahoo.com. Thanks for letting me use this character! Well, enjoy everyone!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily gathered her books from her dorm and then headed to the library. James could find her if he wanted to, otherwise, absence makes the heart grow fonder.  
  
A few minutes after Lily got to the library James came in. He found her in her usual corner and sat right beside her.  
  
"Hey." "Hey."  
  
"Told your friends then Potter?" Lily asked with a grin on her face. "I swear, you must be physic or something." James said smiling back. They were just about to lean in for a kiss when someone cleared their throat rather loud.  
  
It was Nicole Naster; James' old girlfriend. Everyone knew that she still had a thing for James, and any girl that was with him, well, she would pay.  
  
"Hello Nicole." Lily said in a sarcastic cheerful tone. "Can we help you?" James asked.  
  
"Well, as a Prefect, I am authorized to give out detentions to those who exhibit unruly behavior, and what you two were about to do, that would constitute I believe." Nicole said with a smirk. She knew that Lily had a perfect record, and this detention would devastate her. Lily was looking panicked, but James kept his cool.  
  
"Good thing you stopped us then Nicole. Now I guess we can't get a detention since you stopped us before we did anything wrong." James winked at Lily and she smiled.  
  
"No, no, that doesn't count, I mean, well, ARGH!" Nicole yelled as she ran out of the library.  
  
James and Lily laughed. "Be my girlfriend Lily Evans." It was more of a command than a suggestion or question, but Lily replied, "Always and forever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ball was in two days, and the rest of the Marauders were getting worried.  
  
It was breakfast and they were all in the Great Hall. James was off in his own world with Lily, and Remus and Sirius were scouting for girls.  
  
"What about that one?" Remus nodded towards a girl with brunette hair, kind of short. "Angela? Already taken. And so is Ashley, Vanessa, Christine, and Kelsey." Sirius said with a sigh.  
  
Suddenly a girl caught Sirius' eye. She was tall and thin with black hair that was down to her waist. All of that didn't matter to Sirius though. He automatically fell in love with her eyes. Silverish gray eyes, almost cat like.  
  
"Umm, I'll be right back Remus." Sirius said, not taking his eyes away from the girl.  
  
"Uhh, no problem then." Remus said.  
  
Sirius walked up to the girl. Being one of the most popular guys in school has its advantages.  
  
"Hey. My name is Sirius Black. Yours would be?" Sirius asked coolly.  
  
"Onyx Palmer to anyone who's asking." "Oh, we have a tough one here. Are you new?" Sirius asked. He had no expected such an outgoing person.  
  
"Eh, not really, been here for a few days now." "Good. So you know about the Christmas Ball? I wanted to know if you'd like to go with me."  
  
"Well, I guess it sounds like fun. Sure, I'll go." "Cool. So what house are you in?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Gryffindor." "Awesome, me too." "Well, I gotta go. See you around?" Onyx asked. "Yeah, definitely." Sirius said.  
  
They parted and went their ways. Sirius came back to the table and saw that Remus had been watching the whole conversation. "That's Onyx Palmer." Remus said.  
  
"How did you know?" Sirius asked, amazed that Remus knew her before he did. "Well, I had to show her around on her first day."  
  
"Interesting." Sirius said. He looked over at James and Lily. "Hey, what are you two doing, planning your wedding?"  
  
The two were surprised by the voice but they smiled at Sirius. "Lily is quite remarkable Sirius." "So you tell me everyday." Both James and Lily blushed.  
  
"Tonight is the transformation right?" James said low. "Yeah, AWESOME!" Sirius said, getting excited. "But Peter isn't going to be able to come." Lily stated. "Darn!" Sirius said sarcastically as he snapped his finger.  
  
"Well okay, that was off subject. We, Lily and I, were devising our latest prank. Wanna hear?" James asked. "Duh." Sirius said. The boys (James, Sirius, and Lupin) were talking and Lily was looking around the Great Hall.  
  
Her eyes passed the Ravenclaw table and passed a girl with dark hair. The girl noticed that Lily was looking at her, and the girl glared back. She mouthed, "Stay away from James. Or else."  
  
Lily turned around and cuddled James who was still talking to Remus and Sirius. James was startled at first, but then he messed her hair and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
Lily glanced back at the Ravenclaw table to see that Nicole was ripping her paper napkin into little pieces. Then an evil smile crept over Nicole's face as she got up. Lily started to panic. Nicole was walking their way. Soon, Nicole was right in front of them.  
  
"James, could I talk to you for a moment?" Nicole asked. "Well, I am kind of busy at the moment." James replied. Nicole leaned down and starting whispering something in his ear. James started to smile and shift in his chair a lot.  
  
"Well, bye then." Nicole said and she left. James still had a goofy smile on his face and Lily had it.  
  
"Ugh." Lily said and with that she got up and left, fast. James snapped out of it and looked at his friends, and looked at Lily run off.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there is chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Read and Review! 


	4. James' in Trouble

'I can't believe that James! Urgh, I hate Nicole, I hate her, she gets everything without even working for it!' Lily thought to herself as she stomped out of the Great Hall, up the Gryffindor Tower room.  
  
'Well, if James still thinks that I am going to go the Christmas ball with him, he is soo wrong!'  
  
Lily was almost up at the Portrait of the Fat Lady when someone grabbed her by the shoulder and swung her back. It was James.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked, truly innocently. "If you don't know James Potter, then WE don't need to be talking. EVER!" Lily said as she tried to pull away from him.  
  
"Lily, was it Nicole. I don't like her, not at all. She is just trying to get on your nerves." James said.  
  
"Well its working pretty well then. I have to go James Potter. By the way, if you see Nicole again, you can ask her to the ball, because I wouldn't be caught dead with you there!" Lily said. She still couldn't get out of James grasp, so she stomped on his foot, and he let go of her, letting her escape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry, I saw the whole thing. Can I do anything for you?" Onyx asked Lily. Onyx was moved into the girls fifth year dorm when she got to Hogwarts, and Lily liked Onyx, she was nice.  
  
"No, I just need to think for a while. You understand don't you?" Lily asked. She was sitting on her bed, and Onyx was on the bed too, braiding her hair.  
  
"Yeah, I understand. Here, you can borrow my CD player if you want. It always helps me think." Onyx walked over to her trunk, rummaged through it a little and took out a CD player.  
  
"I thought electronics didn't work here." Lily said. "Well, they aren't supposed to. I put a little jinx on this so it does work. Pretty cool huh?" Onyx said as she handed Lily the tape. Lily thanked her and before Onyx left, she pulled the curtains for Lily so Lily could have privacy. "I'll keep people out. You can have all the 'me' time you need." Onyx smiled at Lily and she smiled back. Lily was glad that she finally had a friend, a real one, not just one of the marauders.  
  
Lily got entranced by the CD and was soon carefree of her worries. All of a sudden she heard a bump. She took off the headphones and listened very carefully. Then she heard someone say, "shh."  
  
"Who's there?" she called out. No one answered. Then, someone pulled Lily's curtains back. Lily screamed. "Shh, Lily, don't scream, its me."  
  
Lily thought she was loosing it. She heard James voice, but she couldn't see him anywhere. "James? James! If this is some kind of prank I swear!" Lily said angrily.  
  
The voice came back. "No, look." All of a sudden out of thin air James appeared, wearing a cloak.  
  
"What the hell?" Lily mumbled under her breath. She was about to go up to James and examine the cloak but then she remembered.  
  
"JAMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!?! THIS IS THE GIRLS DORM, YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO BE IN HERE! BESIDES, I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! GET OUT! NOW!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Lily," James said, taking a seat on one of the beds. "Lily, we need to talk. I warned you about Nicole. I did. She is just trying to irritate you. Don't let her win. She wants you to get mad at me and for us to break up."  
  
"James, I am not mad at her, I am mad at you. Whatever she whispered into your ear has nothing to do with me, and frankly, I don't want to know what she said. But whatever she did say got to you and you became all squirmy and your eyes glazed over. You had that goofy smile on your face and I knew you were getting a mental image of something, and that is just sick. Nicole got to you more than she did to me. And so frankly, take your own advice. Nicole DOES want to break us up, but you have to fight her." Lily said calmly.  
  
"So, are we back together then?" James asked. "What? NO!" Lily became angry again and started yelling.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY! JUST BECAUSE I TALK TO YOU DOESN'T MEAN THAT I FORGIVE YOU. YOU DIDN'T EVEN APOLOGIZE! James, I just need to be alone for a while, to sort this out. So please, for your own good, go away." Lily pointed to the door and James reluctantly left.  
  
Lily was too flustered to sit back and relax again so she decided to go for a walk. Taking a sweater, she set off, going through the common room out the portrait. She made it very clear to everyone in the common room that she wasn't speaking to James.  
  
She got outside and started strolling along the lake. She sat on a bench that out looked the Lake, it was beautiful. All of a sudden she heard another familiar voice.  
  
"Lily, can I talk to you." Lily rolled her eyes, but gestured that he could sit.  
  
"You know James, you have known him for a long time now, and you know how he is. As his friend I am behind him always, but that doesn't mean that I approve of what he does sometimes. What he did when Nicole talked to him was low, I admit it, but he is a good guy, he really is, give him another chance Lils." Sirius said.  
  
"I know he is a good guy, and yes, I know about his love life. One girl right after the next. Sometimes they only last a week, an hour. But I thought that I was different, that he really cared about me. But I see that I am no different than any of the rest of them. Getting a mental picture of something I don't even want to think about make him all stupid, and he completely forgets me."  
  
"Lily, do you know how long James has liked you?" Sirius asked. Lily looked at Sirius with one of those what-are-you-getting-at looks.  
  
"No, a little before we starting going out?" Lily asked. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"The end of second year." Sirius said matter of factly.  
  
"Really?" Lily asked. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hard on him, after all, it was Nicole who was whispering, no him.  
  
"Yes, he truly loves you Lily, trust me, I have to hear it every night. 'Guys, I love Lily, everything about her, man, she is wonderful.' And 'Lily would never want to go out with someone like me, I am not her type, do you think?' and my personal favorite, 'maybe I should ask her out, I mean, we are friends, but then again, what if she says no?' and he goes on and on with that one." Sirius said.  
  
Lily smiled and gave Sirius a hug. "I was a little harsh on him I guess. Do you know where I could find him?"  
  
"I think he is still sulking in the common room, but if he isn't there, he is probably in the kitchen getting some food or something." Lily smiled. Both James and Sirius were ALWAYS hungry, they were human vacuums.  
  
"Thanks Sirius, thanks a bunch." Lily said as she got up and started walking towards the common room.  
  
Lily never made it to the common room. As she passed the Great Hall, she saw only two people in it; James and Nicole. Both were talking to each other, and whatever they were talking about, it was quite intense. James kept flaring his arms around while Nicole too had hand gestures.  
  
Lily stayed behind the door where they couldn't see her but she could see them. They went on talking for a while (Lily couldn't hear anything though) and then once it looked like they were done talking, Nicole attacked James and starting kissing him. At first he resisted, but then he gave in.  
  
"WHAT A JERK!" Lily thought. She came out of her hiding spot and said loudly, "And to think, I was going to forgive you James Potter!" And with that Lily ran out, crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! Another chapter finished, hehe. I love my l/j story! Well again, I don't own Onyx, I wont keep putting the email of hers here, its in the third chapter at the top. Well hope you liked it, what will happen, no one knows ('cept me, hehe!) r&r! 


	5. A Truly Evil Plan

Lily was in the crappiest mood she had been in for a long time. She guessed that Onyx had heard what happened, because she didn't question Lily or bother her.  
  
Onyx was sitting on her bed, playing solitaire. Lily was also sitting on her bed, crying silently as she messed with her hair.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Lily quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes and nodded at Onyx as she opened the door.  
  
No one was there. "JAMES POTTER! I SWEAR, IF YOU ARE IN HERE, I WILL KILL YOU!" Lily said, screaming at the air, turning different places each time.  
  
Onyx was watching Lily, thinking, 'oh my gosh, she's lost it.'  
  
To Lily's surprise, it wasn't James that appeared. It was Sirius. "Oh." Lily said. Sirius nodded to Lily with a solemn look and said, "Lily, I know and all, but we were wondering if you still wanted to come tonight?"  
  
Lily thought about this for a few moments. She really did love the adventure of turning into animals and spending the night with Remus and the others.  
  
"Sorry Sirius, I wanna come, I really do, but I just think that it would be too awkward you know." Sirius nodded sadly and started to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Lily yelled. Sirius looked up at Lily as she unclasped her necklace. She handed the necklace with the cat on it to Sirius.  
  
"Please give this to James." Lily then started to tear up again and she ran to the bathroom.  
  
All the while, Onyx was looking upon the scene. She had a confused face, but only asked one question.  
  
"What is THAT?!?" she said, pointing to the cloak. "Invisibility Cloak. Pretty awesome huh?" Sirius said smugly. "Its James.'"  
  
"Wicked!" Onyx said, now touching it. "Yeah, its useful for many different things," Sirius said, moving his eyebrows up and down.  
  
"Not tonight you dog." Onyx said trying to conceal a smile. "Oh, you know me too well Onyx!" Sirius said before he left the room.  
  
Onyx yelled at the bathroom, "You can come out now Lily, he's gone."  
  
Lily came out of the bathroom and said, "Thanks Onyx, you're a really good friend." "No problem." Onyx said as she went back to her card game.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day only brought more trouble for Lily. She entered the Great Hall by herself, sitting down at the opposite end as the rest of the Marauders.  
  
She was eating breakfast silently when she heard someone whisper in her ear. "Everyone knows it, and now you do to. No one, I mean NO ONE gets what I want."  
  
Lily looked up at the person talking and she saw the black haired Ravenclaw, Nicole Naster. Nicole had her best friend with her, Wendy Dentit. Nicole and Wendy weren't always friends, but now, they were glued at the hip.  
  
In fact, Wendy had once befriended Lily their first year and they had hit it off. Soon Wendy and Lily went their separate ways; Lily going with the rest of the Marauders, and Wendy going with Nicole.  
  
"Hello Ladies." Lily heard another voice, the one voice she would rather not hear. It was James. "Do we have a problem here?" He asked the girls.  
  
Somehow, James didn't notice the death glares that Nicole was shooting to Lily, and Lily shooting to Nicole.  
  
"Aw James, we were just having ourselves a little girl talk, that's all. By the way James," Nicole said as she turned to James, running her fingers along his chest, "Me and Wendy here were talking and we realized that neither of us had dates to the Christmas Ball. So I was wondering if you were going with anyone?" Nicole asked in an innocent tone.  
  
"Well actually Nicole," James started to say but was cut off by Lily, "Actually Nicole, James DOESN'T have anyone to go with, I personally think that you two should go together, after all, you do make a cute couple." Lily said in a sarcastic cheerful voice.  
  
Nicole didn't catch the sarcasm. "We do, don't we James?" Nicole cooed. James looked at Lily pleadingly, but Lily nodded cheerfully to Nicole and she gathered her books and left.  
  
'Ha,' Lily thought to herself, 'James got into this mess, and I just got him in deeper, he didn't look as comfortable today with Nicole as he did yesterday, hehe.'  
  
Lily smiled to herself, but then she remembered, since she had just given James permission to go with Nicole, she had no date.  
  
Lily was in the dumps again when she entered Potions. Their professor was sick for the time being, and a substitute was there instead.  
  
"Hello class, as most of you can tell, your teacher is not here. I will be filling in for her. My name is Umbridge, Jane Umbridge, some of you may know my daughter Dolores, she is a first year here at Hogwarts." The substitute said with a hint of pride.  
  
"Today you will be working in pairs that your professor has left me. Okay, Ms. Onyx Palmer and Mr. Sirius Black." Onyx smirked as she looked at Sirius who had the same expression.  
  
"Mr. Remus Lupin and Mr. Peter Pettigrew. Ms. Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter. Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mr. Severus Snape." She went down the list and paired everyone up.  
  
Lily reluctantly gathered her stuff and headed to James table in the back. She did not even look at James. Little did she know that he too was not looking at her either. Frankly, James was mad that Lily left him to be food for Nicole.  
  
The lesson went by, Snape and Malfoy having fun throwing ingredients into peoples cauldrons, especially Peters and Remus'. On the opposite end, James and Lily's potion was disastrous, each not paying attention to what the other person was doing. The substance looked like boiling tar and smelt of old fish.  
  
"No no no, this will not do well at all." Professor Umbridge came by Lily and James. "I am going to switching some of these pairs around, for everyone's good. You, what is your name?" She pointed to Snape.  
  
"Severus Snape." Snape said as he put his arm down. He was about to throw a frog's leg into Peter's cauldron.  
  
"I have had enough of you and him," pointing to Lucius, "messing up everyone's potions. You, Mister Severus Snape will trade places with this young lady, what is your name dear?" Umbridge asked.  
  
"Lily. Lily Evans." She said in a low voice. "Fine fine, Severus will trade with Ms. Evans. Go."  
  
Lily was almost happy that she was trading partners, but then she realized that she would be paired up with Lucius. An intolerable Slytherin that despised all of the Marauders and anyone who associated with them.  
  
James was just as mad. He was now paired with Severus Snape. "Just don't mess anything up Snivellus." James said in a low tone. "What are you talking about? Your potion is soo off, if anyone drank this, they would be killed instantly." Snape said as he took the cauldron and poured the contents in the sink.  
  
"Don't think that I am happy to be paired up with you either. Lets just get this done so we never have to talk to each other again." Snape said, starting to cut up his beetle. "That's the first practical thing you have ever said in your life Severus." James said as he too started to work.  
  
Lily wasn't really concentrating on her potions. She was actually thinking of a plan to get back at James. So far, nothing came to mind. "Hey Lily. LILY!" Lucius was saying. Lily snapped out of it and looked at Lucius. "Stop dreaming about your boyfriend Potter and start helping me cut up these beetles."  
  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Lily screamed. The whole room looked at her and Umbridge tsked, but said nothing. "Oh, you two split up soo fast? Wow, him and Nicole lasted longer." Lucius said. He of course knew about the whole situation.  
  
Lily all of a sudden had a brilliant idea. She looked at Lucius with an evil grin. He noticed and said, "What?" She kept smiling for a while and finally said, "You know what Lucius, we have a lot in common."  
  
"Ha, yeah, and what might that be?" Lucius asked, looking uneasily at Lily. "Well, at the moment, we both really despise Potter. For different reasons of course." "Of course."  
  
Lily still had the grin and Lucius said, "So?" "So Lucius, I know you are crushing on Nicole." This was true, the whole school knew that Lucius was head over heels for Nicole.  
  
"Yeah, so what if I am?" "Well, I know for a fact that James Potter and Nicole are going together. I propose that we go to the dance together, make both of them jealous, and feel the satisfaction of it." Lily said, still wearing the evil grin.  
  
Lucius stopped chopping the beetle and kind of stared off in space. He was definitely considering it. Finally he said, "You know what Lily Evans, you are pretty smart for a Gryffindor. All right, I will go with you to the Christmas ball, but don't expect anything gross to go on." Lucius said.  
  
"Duh." Lily said under her breath. 'James,' Lily thought, 'be prepared for a rude awakening.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: YAY! Another chapter finished, I actually liked this chapter a lot. Hmm. Well, review please. Of course I must say that I don't own Onyx (look at chapter two for the full details) but I do own Nicole Naster and Wendy Dentit (and they are based on actual people, ugh). Enjoy! I will try and have the next chapter up very soon! 


	6. Dont You Just Hate Confrontation?

The lesson went by quickly after that, only the periodical yelling between James and Snape. Unfortunately, Umbridge decided since the class didn't 'work together well' that they needed extra homework.  
  
After Potions and Care of Magical Creatures class it was lunch. Lily really wasn't that hungry, and didn't want another confrontation from Nicole, so she decided to pick something up at the kitchen and eat there in the common room.  
  
Lily headed down the hall that she had previously gone with James down. She found the portrait with the fruits and she tickled the pear. It laughed and soon she found a green handle.  
  
She pulled the handle and opened the door. All the house elves were busy at work, but they soon forgot about it when they saw Lily.  
  
"Miss, is there anything Miss would like from Wanda?" A tiny house elf asked. "Well, I was just wanting a snack, because, umm, I have to go to the library and do some work during lunch." But before Lily could even finish her explanation she was bombarded with tons of food pushed towards her.  
  
She kindly and gracefully accepted the food and thanked them. Feeling sort of awkward that she was walking around with all this food, she finally got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Quidditch." Lily said to the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady nodded and yawned, opening the door for Lily. Lily stumbled in and sat down at an empty table.  
  
She finally got situated, getting her books out to do some of her homework. She would have started right then if it had not been for the opening of the portrait.  
  
'Who the hell could that be?' Lily asked herself.  
  
To her surprise and disappointment it was James. It looked as if he had the same idea as Lily and had gone to the kitchen to get some food and take up to the common room.  
  
Finally walking into the main part of the common room he saw Lily sitting at the table.  
  
"Oh, I didn't think anyone was going to be in here." James said looking at Lily uncertainly.  
  
"Likewise." Lily said, starting to pack up her stuff. "Where are you going?" James asked, realizing that she was going to leave.  
  
"Frankly James, I don't want to be near you. I am going up to my dorm so I can eat my lunch and do some of my homework in peace."  
  
"Oh," James said, sounding disappointed. Then his voice changed. "Yeah, I don't think I can stand to be in the same room as you either!" he yelled. "I cant believe you just left me there with Nicole!"  
  
Lily was shocked by what James said and then she grinned. "Well, no doubt your going to the dance with her anyway." She retorted.  
  
"Yeah, so what if I am! At least I have a date!" James said. "What are you talking about?" Lily asked smartly, "I have a date."  
  
"Who?" James asked. "Lucius Malfoy." Lily said smugly.  
  
"That GIT?" James asked sounding furious. "Yeah, do you have a problem with it?" Lily asked as she swung her bag over her shoulder, getting ready to leave.  
  
James was about to yell something out, but instead he closed his mouth and sat down. "No, no problem at all. You have fun." He said calmly.  
  
"Thanks, I will." Lily said as she walked upstairs, opened her dorm door, and walked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once in her dorm Lily slammed the door shut.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Lily said out loud angrily.  
  
'James should have been outraged that I am going to the dance with Malfoy. No matter,' Lily thought as another evil grin snuck upon her face. 'I will just have to do something that MAKES James jealous.'  
  
Lily smiled the rest of the time as she ate her lunch and did her homework.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT THE F**K?" (A/N: sorry kids!) James yelled angrily as soon as he heard Lily shut the door. James threw his apple at the picture of knight. The knight quickly moved into the next picture before the apple hit his picture and it fell off the wall.  
  
The knight was shouting at James, but he wasn't paying attention. 'Why is SHE going with HIM' James asked himself. Personally he had NO CLUE.  
  
'Maybe its because, no, that's not it.' James thought as he took a bit of the pear that he had gotten from the kitchen. 'No matter, I will be with Nicole, and make Lily soo jealous.'  
  
James smirked as he took another bite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day did not go very smooth. Transfiguration was with Hufflepuff, meaning it was with Nicole and Wendy. When they were practicing transfiguring their buttons into sloth's, Nicole 'accidentally' made her spell go towards Lily (who was sitting in front of her) and had turned Lily into a sloth.  
  
Their teacher Professor McGonnagal (Minerva's father) had instructed Lupin to take Lily down to the hospital wing to get her changed back. Not five minutes later and Onyx had 'accidentally' done the same thing to Nicole.  
  
Professor McGonnagal sighed and said, "Wendy, take Ms. Naster to the hospital wing as well. Class, if you don't quit putting spells on each other I will send you all to detention." Everyone knew that Professor McGonnagal was always true to his word, so no more spells 'accidentally' hit anyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was quite an easy procedure to change them back, so Nicole and Lily only missed the end of transfiguration and dinner.  
  
All the while they were there, Lily and Nicole didn't look at each other. If they did, they would have known that Nicole had an evil smirk on her face and Lily had a death stare going at the ceiling.  
  
Finally transfigured back, they both left the hospital wing, still not looking at each other. Finally Lily was relieved when Nicole turned as Lily kept going up the stairs.  
  
Lily reached the portrait ("Quidditch") and walked in. Everyone was in the common room, but didn't take much notice to Lily ('Thank goodness.' She thought).  
  
Lily walked into her dorm and found Onyx sitting on the bed with crossed legs (Indian style), playing solitaire again. Lily ran up to Onyx and gave her a hug.  
  
"I think Nicole looked better as a sloth than she does now, don't you agree?" Onyx asked, obviously knowing what the hug was for.  
  
"Definitely. I saw you are pretty good at transfiguration, you should get top marks!" Lily said and they both giggled.  
  
"But don't worry, I got two lectures on it." Onyx said not even looking up from the cards. "Two?" Lily asked. She knew that Professor McGonnagal was going to lecture her on being more careful, but she didn't know who the other person was.  
  
"Yep. James knew I did it on purpose, and even though he was telling me off, I couldn't help that the side of his mouth was up much like he was trying to hide a smile." Onyx said slyly.  
  
"HA!" Lily laughed out loud. "Too funny." She said as she walked to her bed. "So Lily, I heard that you're going with the Christmas ball with Malfoy tomorrow." Onyx started the subject innocently.  
  
"Its tomorrow, wow, that came up fast." Lily said, trying to steer the conversation a different direction. "Lily!" Onyx said as she gave Lily one of those don't-you-dare-change-the-subject glares.  
  
"Fine, you've probably already guessed why too huh?" Lily asked. "I think, jealousy right?" Lily nodded her head. Onyx shrugged as she said, "Well, I don't know Lily, if you are really set on it," Onyx trailed off.  
  
"Party pooper." Lily said as she stuck her tongue out and headed into the bathroom to take her shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: another chapter done, man, I love this story, I think it's my best so far (smiles proudly at herself). So I was going to put the dance in this chapter, but it didn't fit, so I promise it is going to be in the next chapter. Again, Onyx isn't my character (see chapter two), only Nicole, Wendy, and Wanda are. All the rest are JKR's. So read, review, and enjoy! 


	7. The Christmas Ball

The night of the Christmas Ball drew near and before they knew it, everyone was getting ready. Lily and Onyx were getting ready in their dorm together.  
  
They had picked out each other's dresses when they went to Hogsmeade. Onyx had picked a white gold-ish dress for Lily. It was spaghetti strap and had a boat neck that had material hanging down. It had no back except for two strings criss crossing. The white and gold went with Lily's hair, which she put in a messy bun with wisps of hair falling out.  
  
Lily had picked out a spaghetti strap dress for Onyx as well. The midnight blue dress was very plain by itself, but it also came with a see through gold glitter cover over. The cover over was long sleeve and it went all the way down the dress. So the gold glitters go over the midnight blue, making it look like the stars in the sky. Lily did a spell on Onyx's hair in which she scrunched, and it looked fabulous.  
  
They were getting their make up on when Onyx started with Lily going with Lucius again. "Lily, are you sure it's a good idea to be going with Lucius just to make James jealous?"  
  
"Onyx, we went over this. Malfoy is doing the same thing. Its fine!" Lily said. Before any more of the conversation went on, a knock at the door made all the girls in the 5th year dorm scream.  
  
"What is all your problems?" Onyx asked in general as she went to answer the door. So opened the door to find Sirius standing there, wearing a nice shirt and pants.  
  
In truth, this was the first time Lily had ever seen Sirius dress so, nicely. Lily was quite stunned when he spoke as well.  
  
"Good evening ladies." Sirius said as he bowed and he pulled two red roses from behind his back. He gave one to Onyx and he walked up to Lily and gave the other to her.  
  
"Two lovely roses to two lovely girls." Sirius said as he bowed again.  
  
Lily was quite taken back, but Onyx kissed Sirius on the cheek before she said, "You're a bit early Sir." "That's okay, I can wait." Sirius replied smugly as he sat down on Lily's bed.  
  
"Judging by the girls that are hiding from you in the bathroom, I would say that you aren't welcomed here at this time." Lily said smiling.  
  
Sirius looked over at the bathroom door that was ajar a little with four eyes peeking out. As soon as they saw Sirius look that way, the door quickly shut.  
  
"Point taken Lily. I will be down stairs in the common room. You two better hurry though, the Christmas ball is going to start soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another five minutes and the two girls were ready. Sirius, Onyx, Lily, and Peter walked to the ball together. Sirius said that James and Lupin went to go pick up their dates.  
  
They arrived at the Great Hall and all of them were speechless. The Great Hall was all decorated in green, red, and gold. It was an amazing display.  
  
Lily saw Lucius coming towards her, and her not wanting to see any fights tonight, told Sirius and the rest that she saw her date and excused herself and walked towards Lucius.  
  
"Hello Lucius." Lily said when she finally reached him. "Lily." He said. "Are you ready to make some people jealous?" Lily asked with a grin.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Lucius said with the same evil grin.  
  
It was tradition that the prefects start the dance off, so Lily and Lucius went to the middle of the floor. So did James and Nicole (remember, Nicole was the prefect?) and so did Lupin and-.  
  
Lily was shocked to see that Lupin's date was no other than Wendy Dentit herself. 'No matter.' Lily thought to herself. Dumbledore stood from the staff table and waited for everyone to be quiet.  
  
"Hello everyone. I am happy to welcome you to Hogwarts first Christmas Ball. I hope you all enjoy. The Ball will be over at eleven tonight, and we expect everyone to be in their dorms no later than twelve. So without further a do, the prefects and their partners will start us out with a dance."  
  
The lights dimmed and a slow song came on. Lucius pulled Lily close, and Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes as she started to sway with Lucius. She pretended that she was dancing with James. She could almost smell his shampoo in her fantasy, but she came out of it. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find both James and Nicole staring at her.  
  
She smiled at them both and gave them a little wave. They both realized they were staring and they went back to looking the other way.  
  
The dance soon ended and everyone clapped. Soon a more upbeat song came on and everyone joined in the dancing.  
  
"I am going to go and get some punch." Lucius said to Lily. Lily just waved her hand, giving him permission to go. She wasn't expecting for him to get her a drink as well, so she just decided to find a place to sit and wait.  
  
She went to the table that was pushed up against the wall and found someone else there. It was Lupin. Lily smiled and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing just sitting here, why aren't you dancing with Wendy?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, after the opening dance she went for punch and I haven't seen her since. Wait, never mind, there she is with Eric Fletcher, dancing." Lupin said sadly.  
  
"Oh Remus, I am so sorry." "It's all right, besides, I see you have your own things to deal with." "What does that mean?" Lily asked.  
  
Lupin didn't answer but nodded towards someone who was walking in their direction. Lily looked and tried to see who it was, and then she groaned.  
  
"Hey Moony, uhh." James said as he came up to the table and took the seat on the other side of Lupin. It was quite an awkward moment, the three just sitting there.  
  
"Well, I see a girl over there, and I think I'll ask her to dance," Lupin said getting up and leaving the table. It was just James and Lily left.  
  
"Where is he?" Lily asked herself under her breath. "If your talking about your date I don't think he's coming back to get you." James said.  
  
"Why?" Lily questioned. "Because he asked to cut in with me and Nicole, and Nicole quickly said yes, and totally forgot about me." James said.  
  
"Oh, poor you." Lily said. James looked at her hurt. Lily softened her look and asked James, "Do you wanna go for a walk?"  
  
James was surprised at the questioned but nodded and got up. He offered his hand to Lily and she accepted it, James helped her get up.  
  
They walked out of the Great Hall, out beside the Lake.  
  
They both walked together in silence. Lily was looking out at the Lake while James was looking at Lily. "It really is beautiful." Lily said, talking about the lake.  
  
"Yes you are." James said in a misty kind of voice. Lily turned to look at him and he suddenly realized what he had said.  
  
"James?" Lily said. "What?" he asked. "I still have feeling for you."  
  
He looked shocked at the comment but said, "So do I." They walked a little more before James stopped and took Lily's hand.  
  
"Lily, I am so sorry for giving into Nicole. I didn't want to go with her to the Ball at all. I only went with her to get you jealous." James admitted.  
  
Lily giggled and said, "The only reason I came with Lucius is to make you jealous too." James smiled and both of them started walking again.  
  
"Well, great minds do think alike." James said. Lily nodded her head as she smiled.  
  
Soon the two were back in the main hallway. "Lily, I am sorry, how can I make it up to you Lily Evans."  
  
"By being my boyfriend again James Potter." Lily said. James smiled and he looked up, causing Lily to look up too.  
  
"Mistletoe." James said, looking back at Lily. "Well, we shouldn't break tradition." Lily said looking up at James.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." James said as they shared a wonderful kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: well here's this chapter, I think its okay, but of course, I wrote it at four in the morning, hehe. So read, review, enjoy! Laterz! 


	8. Midnight Parties

The rest of the dance was rather mundane. Onyx and Sirius had a lovely time, but they only danced twice (if you get what I'm saying, hehe).  
  
Lupin found a Gryffindor fourth year that he had a nice time with, dancing with her at the fast dances and the slow dances.  
  
Peter didn't go with anyone, and he mostly just stayed on the wall listening to the music and watching everyone else.  
  
As for Lily and James, they never made it out from under the mistletoe, and when the dance ended, everyone saw that the two were back together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and Onyx were back in the dorm, it was midnight. They had both changed and now were in their pajamas. They would have gone to sleep, but both were soo excited, the last thing on their mind was sleep.  
  
They were sitting on Onyx's bed, talking about the events of the night. They were interrupted by the dorm door creaking open. No one was there, but since this was the third time it was done to Lily, she knew it had to be one of the Marauders.  
  
Sure enough, it was Sirius and James.  
  
"A request for the ladies." James said as both her and Sirius bowed. Lily and Onyx giggled but they got out of the bed and walked down with the two boys.  
  
Down in the common room was Lupin and the fourth year girl that they later found out was named Hannah. "So what are we doing here tonight boys?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, none of us could sleep, and obviously you two couldn't sleep, so we thought that we all couldn't sleep together." Sirius explained.  
  
"Wonderful idea." Onyx said winking at Lily. Lily giggled as James ran by and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to the secret room that was connected to the common room.  
  
"Cozy." Lily said looking at the room. She had never been there herself, but she knew it did exist.  
  
"I think so. Only me and Sirius knew about this place, and now of course, you." James said.  
  
"Aww, I'm honoured." Lily said. "You should be." James said as he again grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the couch that was against the wall of the room.  
  
They both sat there for a while. Lily leaned against James' chest and felt his breathing and his heart. She was just about asleep when she heard a whisper.  
  
"Lily?" James whispered quietly. "hmm?" Lily said, not wanting to open her eyes.  
  
"I love you." James said as he too closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Lily's waist.  
  
"umm hmm." Lily said, snuggling closer the James, trying to get more comfortable.  
  
James took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. He never wanted to move. Soon, both were fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius and Onyx were sitting peacefully on the couch, watching Lupin and Hannah play wizards chess.  
  
"So," Onyx whispered into Sirius' ear, "Since I'm your girlfriend now, are you going to let me in on some of your infamous pranks?"  
  
"You should be soo lucky." Sirius whispered back as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Most girls would think that Sirius was a lunatic boyfriend, but in actuality, he was quite sensible. Onyx was surprised by this.  
  
"Checkmate." Lupin said, moving his piece. "What? No, you didn't beat me again?!" Hannah said. "Well either I got really good really fast, or you are worse than me." Lupin said smartly.  
  
"HEY!" Hannah yelled. She suddenly remembered that it was late at night and people were sleeping. Lupin smirked at her and she threw a pillow at him.  
  
"HEY!" he said, suddenly putting his hand over his mouth. Both of them giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No one really remembered the rest of the night, but they all woke up to the sunlight in their eyes.  
  
"uhh," Onyx said as she lifted herself out of Sirius' lap. He was still fast asleep. "Sirius, its morning, wake up." Onyx said, gently shaking him.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!" Sirius yelled suddenly jerking awake.  
  
Onyx laughed and Sirius realized what happened, and he too laughed.  
  
Onyx went to go wake up Lupin and Hannah who had both fell asleep on the chess board as Sirius went into the secret room to try and find Lily and James.  
  
Sirius found both of them sound asleep on the couch.  
  
"RISE AND SHINE YOU SLEEPY HEADS!" Sirius yelled, causing both Lily and James to make sour faces.  
  
"Five more minutes mum, my dream was just about to get good," James mumbled as he shifted trying to get more comfortable.  
  
"Nope, sorry, mum says its time to get in your own bed before anyone suspects anything!" Sirius said cheerfully.  
  
James opened his eyes and grinned at his friend. Lily still had a sour look on her face. James shifted and he kissed Lily on the cheek.  
  
"Lils, time to get back to your own dorm." James said, gently shaking her. "umm." Lily said, trying to get comfortable.  
  
James shifted again and got up, picking Lily up too. Sirius stood out of the way as James walked by. He walked through the common room, up the stairs, and into her dorm.  
  
James set Lily down in her bed before he kissed her once more on the forehead. He was about to leave when Lily said, "James?"  
  
"What is it Lily?" James asked, coming back to her bed. "I love you too." James smiled as he left and Lily turned over in her bed, drifting back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: well here's the next chappy, hope you all liked it! please r&r! 


	9. The Truth about the Marauders and Lily

"Hey Lil, are you awake?" Onyx asked. Lily lifted her head. She was sleeping but something woke her up. "Umm, yeah, what time is it?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's a little after twelve." Onyx said. Lily sat up. "A little after twelve?!" Lily exclaimed as she jumped out of bed.  
  
"Chill Lil, its Saturday remember? No classes." Onyx said, reading Lily's mind about being late for class.  
  
"Oh gosh." Lily said as she looked around the room. It was quite a site actually. The only girls that were in there were Lily and Onyx, the only other people were all the Marauders, all except Peter.  
  
Lily grinned as she said, "Hey guys, what are you all up to?"  
  
The guys were sitting on a bed, all in a huddle. They were in their own world, not even knowing that Lily had woken up.  
  
"Hey Lils, we were working on your prank." James said. "Yeah, they wont tell me what's its about." Onyx said as she sat on her own bed listening to her CD player.  
  
"Yeah, it's not ready yet." Sirius said as he scratched something out on a piece of paper. Lily just stared in space for a moment before it clicked.  
  
"Tomorrow everyone leaves for the holidays!" "Oh James, you have a smart one on your hands." Sirius said as he smiled at Lily. "What is everyone doing?"  
  
"Except for Peter, you are stuck with us Lil." James said as he grinned. "What does that mean?" Lily usually spent Christmas at Hogwarts by herself. 'Are they all going to stay here with me?' Lily asked herself.  
  
"My parents have extended an invitation to some of my friends to come to our house and spend Christmas there." James said. "And all of you are going?" Lily asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "I got an owl from my mum today, and I asked all of them. You were still sleeping. So what do you say Lils." James of course already knew the answer was yes.  
  
"Why not Peter?" Lily asked; finally aware of the first part of what James said. "He said he had to go visit his grandmother or something. Frankly I think he wants go get away from James for a while." Remus said casually.  
  
"Why would Peter want to get away from James?" Lily asked knowing that the other Marauders knew something she didn't.  
  
The three boys smiled at each other. Sirius was the one who spoke. "Well Lily, you probably haven't noticed, but it seems that Peter has gotten a crush on you, and he accidentally blurted out one of his, umm, comments in front of James." Sirius said grinning.  
  
Lily blushed when her eyes met James'. "A jealous one you have there Lils. I'm surprised he wasn't sorted into Slytherin where that trait is more common."  
  
James shot Lupin a death stare and Lupin quickly shut up. Lily knew there was something more to that comment than just an insult, but she didn't know what.  
  
Sirius broke the silence by suggesting to go down to lunch. "Since Lily is FINALLY awake. What do you do to keep her up all night James?" Sirius asked James but his only reply was a pillow being thrown at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How can guys eat THAT MUCH? Onyx asked Lily, a little louder than she expected. "Growing boys need their nutrition." James said with his mouth full. "I can understand that, but when it comes to you three, it looks like you are about to go into hibernation and have to pack up on food." Onyx replied back.  
  
Lily and Onyx had already finished their lunches and were waiting for the boys to finish their third helping. Finally, the guys got full and they all started walking to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I don't wanna go there, too many people, lets go to the requirement room." Sirius suggested. "The what room?" Onyx questioned. "Oh, she doesn't know about it. Of course not, only us and a little house elf know, oh good, this should be fun!" James exclaimed.  
  
The group made a detour and walked a long way until they arrived at a room that Onyx had never seen before. They opened the door and what was inside was marvelous.  
  
The room was filled with a bunch of things. There were couches everywhere and there was a kind of a bar that was filled with coke and other snacks.  
  
"This it AWESOME!" Onyx said. "We think so." "Where are we anyway?" Onyx asked. "It's called the requirement room" Lily explained. "You think about a room that you need, walk around a few times and it appears. Pretty cool huh?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
They three boys and two girls stayed in the requirement not doing much but hanging around. Then Sirius brought up the prank.  
  
"Oh yes, we completely forgot about that. But we can do that later, make the finishing touches at my house." James said smiling.  
  
"Why wont you guys just tell me what it is?" Onyx asked pretending to get upset and pout. "You will find out soon enough. The Marauders have to sort it all out before we will let either of you girls hear it."  
  
"What do you mean 'either of you girls?' I was the one who helped you make it up!" Lily said. She also started pretending to pout.  
  
"Oh Paws, you may have thought of the idea, but it has become so much more." James said with a grin.  
  
"Paws?" Onyx repeated. Sirius' face broke out into a big smile. "She doesn't know about that either does she. You think we can trust he Moony?" Sirius asked Lupin.  
  
"Yeah, I trust her, and I don't know if Peter will ever get it, yeah, we should let her in on it." Lupin said.  
  
"Okay, well normally you would have to have an initiation by helping us with a prank, but that will have to wait for later. Truth is, we are all unregistered animagus'. All except Lupin here of course. He is a werewolf." Sirius explained.  
  
Lupin always felt awkward when he told someone, or someone else told someone; he didn't know what to expect for the reaction. Positive? Negative?  
  
Onyx's reaction was different than anyone else's (except Sirius'). Onyx replied, "Wicked!"  
  
"But now that you know this information you are SWORN to secrecy, and the most logical thing to do now, is for you to start working on your own transfiguration." Lily said. The three other boys nodded and they all started explaining what she would have to do to become an animagus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yay, third chapter up today! Hehe. I was going to have them all stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, but going to James' sounded much better, don't you agree? Lol. Well review! Laterz! 


	10. Getting Food and Getting Ready

Onyx was a fast learner and later that night she had mastered it. Whenever she turned, she turned into a gray wolf, but with her same silver-like eyes.  
  
They all went back to the Gryffindor Tower impressed but exhausted. Onyx was a visual learner so everyone had to change into their animagus forms multiple times, and it is not a simple task to do. On top of being tired they also had to watch out for Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris.  
  
They finally got up to the common room safely, but then James and Sirius started talking together in low whispers.  
  
"WHAT? We just got back!" Lily exclaimed when James told her what they wanted to do.  
  
"But we were in the requirement room since lunch and we are starving!" Sirius tried to explain. Lily let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Fine, go. We will be waiting."  
  
James and Sirius exchanged glances of uncertainty. "Well actually..."  
  
"I can't believe you conned me into doing this James!" Lily said, almost in normal voice. "Shh. You know you are doing the right thing. Sirius has gotten into way too much trouble this year and he can't afford a detention, not tonight anyway. If he got one tonight this would have been his 150th and they would make him stay here doing detention all holiday!" James explained in a whisper.  
  
"So if Sirius has 149, how many does Mr. Potter have?" Lily asked slyly. "Alas," James replied in an acting tone, "I only have 143."  
  
"I'm surprised you let Padfoot beat you," Lily said. "Yeah, I'll let him feel good about it now, but after the holidays I'll put him back in his place." James said. He stopped as he reached the fruit painting. Out of habit he reached and tickled the pear, grabbed the handle and pulled the door open.  
  
He took his invisibility cloak off himself and Lily and on queue all the house elves came running. Lily spotted Wanda.  
  
"Hello Wanda! Its nice to see you again!" Lily said to the house elf and Wanda blushed.  
  
"You is too kind Miss Lily. You and Mr. James wish to get some eats?" Wanda asked and both Lily and James nodded. But as soon as Wanda walked away to get food, the other house elves crowded around shoving food in their direction.  
  
James and Lily graciously accepted and soon had to leave. Lily wanted to tell Wanda good-bye but with James pulling and the house elves pushing, it was impossible for Lily.  
  
She sighed in defeat as James pulled the cloak over her and they started walking.  
  
They were five steps away from the Fat Lady portrait when Nearly Headless Nick came floating past.  
  
"Hello James, Lily. Shouldn't you two be asleep? Oh well, I have to go, see you two later." And with that he kept floating and disappeared through a wall.  
  
James and Lily stood there in awe with their jaws dropped. "Did you know-?" Lily started but then they heard another noise. It was purring.  
  
Lily pulled James to the portrait and yelled out the password. The Fat Lady was sleeping, but out of habit and instinct she nodded and let the portrait open.  
  
"Its about time!" Sirius said as he walked towards where James and Lily were standing. They were talking amongst themselves.  
  
"I had no idea." "Me either." Sirius, Onyx, and Remus looked at them curiously.  
  
James saw the faces of his friends and started to explain. "Ghosts. They can see through invisibility cloaks. I know in the five years I've been here I have used the cloak a lot and passed ghosts, but they never did anything or said anything. They must have gotten used to it." James was rambling on, talking to himself. "But what if they told Dumbledore, and McGonnagal, what if they know?"  
  
"JAMES!" Lily said finally, drawing him back to reality.  
  
"Do you realize what this could mean Lily?" James asked.  
  
"Yes. Dumbledore probably knows about your invisibility cloak. The thing is, he hasn't done anything about it. He has let you go gallivanting around the school."  
  
"I guess when you put it that way, but still, its creepy to think that he knows when we are 'gallivanting around the school.'" James said as he sat down next to Lily.  
  
"Oh well. Now, its getting late, no, it IS late, and we have to get up early and still pack and all. I am going to bed and I suggest you do the same."  
  
James, Sirius, and Lupin rolled their eyes at this comment. "Stop with all of that prefect stuff. The night is still young!" Sirius exclaimed as he made a grab for Onyx.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes back at Sirius' comment and walked up to the dorms to go to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Lily woke up late and was frantically stuffing all of her things in her suitcase. About 30 minutes after Lily woke, Onyx walked in the room, stifling a yawn. She was in the same clothes she was in last night and he hair was a mess.  
  
"G'morning Lils." Onyx said. "Do you realize how late it is? We are leaving in an hour and you haven't even showered, let alone bathed." Lily said to Onyx.  
  
"Lily, by now I would have thought you would have gotten used to being a witch. Packio Expainious." And with a wave of her wand Onyx's suitcase came out and all of her clothes flew in.  
  
Lily threw the shirt she was holding on her bed, and let out a big sigh. "Yeah, so go and get your shower since you're quick, and then I can get mine and we can go."  
  
"All right Lightning, by the way, what did you all do last night?" Lily asked. "Nothing." They decided Onyx's nickname should be Lightning because in her animagus form she had a lightning shape on her forehead.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Wicked Onyx!" Lupin said. "Hey, what's that?" Sirius asked, pointing to the light shape on her forehead.  
  
"Eww, weird!" James exclaimed. Onyx pounced on James, knocking him down and Onyx returned to her regular form. "Hey don't make fun! What if your kid had a scar like that? You wouldn't make fun!"  
  
"Lightning." Lily said quietly. "What?" Sirius asked Lily. "Her name should be Lightning. Lightning fast reflexes and of course, the scar."  
  
"I like it." James said. "Me too." "Likewise." Onyx smiled and said, "Awesome, Lightning it is!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
So Lily went and took her shower and like Onyx said, she was very fast. 45 minutes later everyone was packed and ready to go.  
  
"Hurry up slow pokes!" James yelled at Lily and Onyx who were walking with their things a few steps behind t he Marauders. They finally reached the carriages, but James seemed to be petting and talking to thin air.  
  
"James, what are you doing?" Lily asked as she looked over at Onyx who had the same bewildered expression on her face.  
  
James quickly turned away and assured then, "It was nothing." James, Sirius, and Lupin helped the girls load their things in the carriage and soon they were on their way to the train station at Hogsmeade.  
  
After about half an hour of goofing off and what not they arrived to find James' parents waiting for them.  
  
"Mum? Dad? What are you two doing here? I thought we were supposed to be riding the train home to meet you there." James said as he instinctively hugged his parents.  
  
Lily always relied on first impressions and observed people right off the bat. Mrs. Potter looked kind and anyone who looked at her could tell that she loved. Her family, her life, she loved everything.  
  
Opposite of her however was Mr. Potter. He looked very strict and uptight. If he had any emotions he would show them much, and he looked upon Lily expressionless but Lily saw in his eyes a hint of disgusts and curiosity.  
  
"Oh Mum, Dad, these are my friends that are coming to stay with us. You know Sirius and Remus. This is Onyx and this is Lily Evans." James said as he motioned to each person as he said their name.  
  
Lily never saw this polite side of James. She thought, 'Maybe he just puts on a show with his mother and father.'  
  
"How lovely to see you again Sirius and Remus, and hello Onyx and Lily. Evans? Hmm, I never heard of that name in the wizarding world. What is your father and mother's first names?" Mrs. Potter asked curiously.  
  
James cut in before Lily could answer. "Oh Lily's parents just came over from the states so of course you wouldn't know them!" "Oh I suppose your right James."  
  
Mr. Potter cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Once everyone was looking towards him he said, "I suppose you are wondering why we are here instead of at home. Well your mother and I have a few errands to run at Hogsmeade, so we thought that with you getting out for the holidays, going to Hogsmeade would be a nice place to relax. We can all meet up at The Three Broomsticks in lets say, 3, hours? Good. We will see you then." Mr. Potter started to walk off but then he saw that everyone still had their luggage.  
  
"Oh April!" He yelled and soon a shy little house elf appeared. "Please take this luggage to our train and wait there. We will be back in about three hours." And with that Mr. Potter grabbed Mrs. Potter's arm and starting walking towards the heart of Hogsmeade.  
  
April started trying to lift the luggage but was having a bit of trouble. "Oh here, let me help. How about you lead the way and we can follow you?" Onyx suggested to April.  
  
"No no no. Master said April take luggage not girl!" April replied.  
  
"Its no use arguing with her Onyx. She is stubborn as a mule. C'mon, three hours in Hogsmeade. It's calling our names!" And after James said that everyone ran towards Hogsmeade leaving April and Onyx there, alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: okay, I typed this up in California and it got all messed up, but now I fixed it and it should be good! Hehe, enjoy! I just have to type up the next chappy and it will too be up! BYEZ! 


	11. Hogsmeade

"Oi James! Come look at this!" Sirius yelled at his best friend. James and Lily were walking down the main road, hand in hand.  
  
James looked at Lily and she nodded to let him go. "Look! A new supply of 50 Second Pranks at the Joke Shop!" Sirius said excitedly as he looked through the window. Lupin was on his left side and James was peeking through the window on Sirius' right.  
  
Lily sighed smiling, and shook her head. "Silly boys, that's all they think about." She said to herself. Lily saw Onyx walking up the street. Onyx saw the three boys looking through the window, and she gave a curious look. Then seeing Lily she forgot about the boys and walked up to where Lily was standing.  
  
"What's up with them?" Onyx asked. "New '50 Second Pranks.' They are ecstatic." Lily said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Well, since they are doing that, what do you say you and me do a little shopping of our own?" Onyx suggested. Lily liked the idea. The two girls walked down to where the boys were. "Hey guys!" Onyx said loud enough to get their attention. "Me and Lily are going to do our own shopping, so let's say we meet at The Three Broomsticks in an hour. All right?" The boys' attention was once again back on the Joke Shop and they nodded, not really paying attention.  
  
Onyx turned to Lily and gave her an exasperated look. "Yeah, I know. Now you see what I had to put up with." Both the girls started to walk away, giggling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily! Look at this one!" Onyx yelled as she held up a blue and green winter jacket. "Oh Lightning, its great!" Lily said as she walked over to Onyx to feel the material of the jacket. "And its your size too, go on, try it on!" Onyx yelled at Lily excitedly.  
  
Lily pulled the jacket on and fashioned it off like a model on a runway. "Fabulous Paws!" Onyx exclaimed. Lily reached for the price tag and looked at it for a long time. Her face turned from excited to unhappy, almost solemn.  
  
She reluctantly took the jacket off and started putting it back on the hanger. "What's wrong? The jacket is perfect for you!" Onyx said as Lily put the hanger on the rack. "Yeah, but the price isn't. I cant afford this. The measly allowance my parents give me is barely enough to pay for this sleeve." Lily said sadly. Onyx looked at Lily with a sympathetic face. Then all of a sudden Onyx shoved her hand into her purse and held out coins to Lily.  
  
"Here. Take them." Onyx said, pushing to coins towards Lily even more. "No Onyx! I am not about to take money from my best friend for something I hardly need!" Lily said in protest. Onyx laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Lily. I have seen your wardrobe and if you are going to survive this winter, then you had better buy this jacket. Really, I don't mind paying for it. My parents give me way too much money anyway."  
  
"Man, sometimes I wish I wasn't muggle born, that I was a pureblood and was rich like all the rest of you guys. Sometimes it seems like it would be a lot easier. But no Onyx, I am not going to take the money that you have worked hard for and your parents have given you."  
  
"First of all, don't worry about being muggle born, trust me, being a pureblood isn't all what its cracked up to be, and I bet all of the guys will tell you the same thing. Secondly, I hardly worked for this money, so don't worry about that either. Here's my idea. I will buy this jacket for you." Lily started to interrupt but Onyx put her hand up. "No, you will NOT interrupt me when I am talking. To continue, I will buy this jacket for you, and it will be my Christmas present to you. That way, your pride won't get wounded and I have one less thing to worry about for Christmas."  
  
Lily smiled and hugged her friend. "Onyx, I have never had a friend like you before. Thank you. Thank you for everything." "Aww, c'mon Lils, don't get all sappy on me now!" Onyx said as she pushed Lily out of the hug. Lily put on a pretend hurt face and started to fake cry.  
  
"Ugh, Lily! You're no fun!" Onyx said. Lily smiled and said cheerfully, "I know."  
  
The two girls headed to the front of the store to pay out. It was actually a rather small store so Onyx walked ahead of Lily, weaving in and out of the clothing racks. Almost towards the front, Onyx and Lily had to pass the dressing rooms. Onyx got to the front but before Lily knew it, she was hit hard on the head by one of the dressing room doors and fell backwards.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Lily head and she opened her eyes to see a girl looking down on her. "I am soo sorry! Here, let me help you up." The girl said as she stuck out her arm to help Lily up.  
  
The girl that hit her on the head was a pretty girl. She had straight brown hair that was layered and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you need some ice or something?" The girl asked. "No no, I'm fine. My name is Lily. Lily Evans, what's yours?" Lily asked, remembering her manners.  
  
"Oh my name is Katrina. I was doing a little winter shopping before I go to my uncle's house." Katrina said as she fiddled with her hair.  
  
Onyx was watching the whole thing and finally coming to her senses she walked over to the two girls. "Oh how rude of me!" Lily said. She gestured towards Onyx, "This is my best friends Onyx."  
  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Katrina. Like I was telling Lily, I was here doing a little winter clothes shopping before I head off to my uncle's house for Christmas." Katrina explained as she held out her hand to shake Onyx's. Onyx shook her hand and Katrina smiled.  
  
"So are you here by yourself Katrina?" Lily asked. "Yeah. I'm an only child and we just moved here from the States. I start at Hogwarts after the holidays."  
  
"Awesome. We do to Hogwarts, we are in fifth year. What year would you be in?" Onyx asked.  
  
"Wow, I'm a fifth year too! I went to Argina's Academy, the wizarding school in California, so yeah."  
  
"Well that's cool." Lily said as she looked at her watch. "Well we have to go meet our other friends at The Three Broomsticks. You are welcome to come join us if you want."  
  
Instinctively Katrina looked at her watch but shook her head. "No, my mom is expecting me home soon anyway. I guess I will see you both once school starts again." Katrina said as she collected her things and started to leave.  
  
"Okay, see you then, bye!" Lily said as she waved, watching Katrina leave. "Bye!" Onyx added.  
  
Lily and Onyx went to the cash register and paid for the jacket. After that they headed for The Three Broomsticks, but on the way zipping out of some shops for Christmas gifts.  
  
When they got to The Three Broomsticks the three boys were already sitting at a booth with a tray full of Butterbeers.  
  
"Hey guys. The Joke Shop finally get boring?" Onyx joked as she slid into the book right next to Sirius. He put his arm on her shoulder and replied, "No, we bought the whole store, nothing else was left."  
  
"What a shame!" Lily said sarcastically as she sat down next to James. He gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"So did you girls do anything exciting?" Remus asked before he took a sip of his butterbeer.  
  
"Well, Onyx bought me my Christmas present and we met this girl named-" "Well well well, if it isn't Potty and his crew." Lily was interrupted by Severus Snape coming into the Three Broomsticks with his girlfriend Narcissa Humble and Lucius Malfoy and his girlfriend, Nicole. Lagging behind a few steps was Wendy Dentit.  
  
"Don't start Snape." Sirius said in a low voice. "Start what Black? All I see is a bunch of people in our seats." Malfoy said coolly. "And how is this your seat? They don't have your name on them!" Onyx shot back. She knew the name thing was a bit corny and grade schoolish, but she didn't care.  
  
"Ha, good comeback. You're the new girl right? How'd you get stuck with a bunch of losers like them?" Malfoy asked Onyx.  
  
"Well personally," Onyx took Sirius' arm off her shoulder, got up and started walking towards Malfoy. She got face to face with him and she started fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
Malfoy was getting nervous and uncomfortable. He left go of Nicole's hand and started pulling at his shirt, tugging here and there. "Well, go on." He finally managed to get out with a high voice.  
  
The Marauders and Lily looked dumbstruck when Onyx looked back at them, but then she winked and they all breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Personally Lucius," Her pointer finger was tracing his chest. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward. She whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear, "I would rather be with a bunch of losers like them than a prat like you!" And with that she pushed him down and he stumbled before he fell, trying to grab onto anything he could to get his balance. Too bad Nicole was in his direct path. He grabbed her shoulders and together they fell hard on the floor.  
  
James and everyone laughed hysterically as Onyx slid back in the booth. She turned to Sirius and said, "I love you Sirius Black." And she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in to share a wonderful kiss.  
  
"Oh PLEASE, don't make me puke." Snape said, referring to Sirius and Onyx who were now in a lip lock. "Just shove off Snape, we don't want to fight you." Lily said, seeing that this comment was totally untrue. Both James and Lupin were ready to fight Snape and Lucius; they were just waiting for the right moment.  
  
"Oh I supposed your little girlfriend is right James dear," Nicole started. "After all, you wouldn't want your head smashed in by Lucius. And you Lily, you wouldn't want to break a nail now would you?" Nicole and Lucius had gotten off the ground and were standing tall and proud.  
  
Lily said nothing and looked at her friends. Sirius and Onyx were now out of the kiss and were giving death stares to their opponents.  
  
Lily then got up, walked to Nicole and slapped her. Everyone was in shock for about five seconds. They coming back to her senses, Nicole pulled back her right arm and punched Lily in the eye.  
  
A full-blown fight was now launched, and everyone had someone to fight one on one. James took Lucius, Lily and Nicole, Sirius and Snape, Onyx and Narcissa, and Lupin and Wendy.  
  
Every one of the customers was watching the fight, not doing anything about it. All of a sudden the fight stopped when a low bellowing ell was heard from the entrance of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" Mr. Potter yelled. He separated the fight in an angry manner. Mrs. Potter was still at the entrance, being a spectator like everyone else in the place.  
  
"We are leaving. NOW!" Mr. Potter barked at his son and left the Three Broomsticks. "Go on Potter, daddy says its time to leave." Malfoy sneered. James and everyone else reluctantly followed suit and started to walk out of the door.  
  
Lily was the last one to exit, but before she did she yelled out at Nicole, "Well what do you know? Didn't even break a nail!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Another chapter, I liked this one, did all yall? Well I have nothing to say really cept please review, hehe. 


	12. The Potter Mansion

The train that the Potters had was a private one and a very nice private one at that.  
  
Everyone could hear the shouts even though Mr. Potter and James were in a completely different cabin. Everyone felt guilty that James had to endure it alone.  
  
"THAT IS NOT WAY TO ACT! YOU ARE FIFTEEN YEARS OLD AND I EXPECTED MORE OUT OF YOU. ESPECIALLY YOU; A POTTER!!! WE DON'T STOOP SO LOW WITH THAT TYPE OF FIGHTING!!"  
  
After about thirty minutes of yelling James returned to the cabin where all of his friends were. He at first had a solemn look on his face, but looking at his friends he started laughing. Soon he was laughing so hard that he was rolling on the floor.  
  
Everyone else thought he was mad. "What's your problem Prongs?" Sirius asked his friend. "You *laugh* all *laugh laugh* look *snicker laugh* pathetic!"  
  
Everyone looked at each other and soon everyone was with James on the floor laughing. The truth was, they all did look pathetic.  
  
Lily had a black eye from where Nicole had punched her. Onyx's hair was all tangled from Narcissa grabbing it. Lupin had scratches all over his face and Sirius had a multiple bruises on his arm.  
  
Finally when James could breathe again he sighed and said, "Man, we gotta learn how to fight." Another fit of laugher filled the cabin but just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Since Sirius was closest he got up and pulled the door open. It was April and she had a first aid kit in one hand and a bucket of ice in the other.  
  
"Master wants April to fix up Mister James and his friends. "April said. She first went up to James and saw his busted and swollen lip.  
  
"James Potter must not get into these kinds of fights!" April exclaimed as she filled a bag up with ice. "Here, James Potter leave on till swell goes down."  
  
Soon April had gone to each person and cleaned him or her up. As soon as she was finished she left, but it didn't leave much time for the kids. No more than two minutes passed before the train stopped and they were at the Potter's Mansion.  
  
Everyone exited the cabin but James pulled Lily back. "Lily, there is something I must warn, er, tell you about. See my folks, well, they are great people and all, its just, they are very stubborn. Well see, they think that being friends with anyone who is not pureblood is, well, bad. So I need to ask you not to bring up that you are muggle born while you are here."  
  
Lily was a little shocked. "Do you believe that too James?" She questioned. She couldn't believe that some people could be so prejudice. "Of course not Lily! I say it doesn't matter where or who you come from; its what you become, as a person."  
  
Lily smiled and nodded. "Okay, I promise I wont mention I'm a muggle born while I'm here."  
  
"Good girl." James said playfully. They leaned in for a kiss but James drew back when their lips touched because of his swollen lip. "We will have to fix that now wont we?" Lily said. She smiled, kissed James on the cheer and left the cabin to find Onyx and the rest of the gang.  
  
James was left alone. He touched his lip before he said, "I guess we will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He told you what?" Onyx asked Lily when they were in their own room. "He told me not to talk about how I am a muggle born because his parents don't associate with anyone who's not pureblood."  
  
"That is soo pathetic!" Onyx said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the two girls stopped talking. In walked in Mrs. Potter. "Hello girls, are you finding everything well?"  
  
"Yes very well Mrs. Potter, thank you." Lily said. Onyx nodded in agreement. "Good. James cousin is coming tomorrow and she will be sharing a room with you two girls. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not one bit Mrs. Potter." Onyx said. "Good. Well, dinner is in a few hours, until then, well, have fun!" Mrs. Potter said as she walked out.  
  
As she shut the door Onyx collapsed on the floor. "Oh my gosh, that was a close one!" "No kidding!" Lily replied back. "Well, what do you say we got find the guys?" "Umm, sure."  
  
They were about to open the door when Onyx goes, "Wait, I cant handle this any longer. Clearus Repairo." She touched Lily's face and then hers with her wand. Instantly Lily's face and hers were back to normal. "Thanks." "No problem."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So did you girls settle in?" Sirius asked as the girls came up. "Yeah, your place here is amazing James!" Onyx said to James.  
  
"Ehh, I'd prefer Sirius or Remus' house any day. I see you two finally saw yourself." James said pointing to their faces. "Yeah, we had to do something about that." Lily said.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Sirius asked. "How about working on the prank?" Remus suggested. "No, not right now. Plus, we haven't got it all worked out. Not for the girls to see." James said.  
  
"I still don't see why you all wont let us see it!" Lily remarked. "Well, it's just not ready for you girls yet. Leave it to the experts, trust us. It will be spectacular when you see it." Sirius explained.  
  
"Well," James said looking at his watch, "We have four hours till dinner. That means we have two hours before we have to get ready."  
  
"What?" Onyx asked, "You need two hours just to get ready for dinner?" "Oh yes James, she hasn't been to your house before. She has never eaten with your parents before. Wow, this should be fun!" Sirius said sounding excited.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked. James sighed and said, "Well, my family, they are very, traditional, like I told you before. They expect dinner to be something, extravagant. You need to dress up. Like formal dinner at the Ministers house formal. That bad."  
  
"Aw Prongs, why did you have to tell them? It would have been fun to see them come to dinner in jeans and a tee shirt. They would definitely see the other side of your mother." Sirius cringed.  
  
Remus decided to explain, "You see girls, James forgot to mention how special dinner at the Potters was. Sirius and myself came in regular clothes and James mother made a terrible fit of it. It wasn't a pretty site."  
  
Onyx punched Sirius on the shoulder. "Oww!" "You were going to leave us clueless! You deserve that!"  
  
James and Remus laughed. "Oh, don't you two step out of line either. Or you will answer to the wrath of Onyx!" She held up her arm like she was going to punch them. All of a sudden Mr. Potter walks up. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Hello everyone. I hope you all are having a, umm, nice time." He stopped talking and looked at Onyx suspiciously. After staring a bit he turned to James. "James, I would like to talk to you. In private. Then you can return to your guests." Mr. Potter turned around and started walking off. James reluctantly followed him, leaving everyone else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The crew decided just to spend their time hanging out in the parlor. After all, two hours weren't that much. James came back after thirty minutes and he was in a fowl mood.  
  
"So, how did talk with Daddy go?" Sirius asked James. James collapsed on the couch next to Lily. He huffed, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Everyone knew not to touch that subject because everyone knew how James got when he was mad. Mostly they just left him alone; everyone was concentrating on the intense wizards chess game going on between Sirius and Onyx. "So Padfoot, ever loose of Wizards Chess?" Onyx asked as she moved a piece. "Nope, I am the reigning champion." He said as he too moved a piece.  
  
Onyx smiled and moved a piece. "Well, you might want to congratulate the new reigning champion. Checkmate." Sirius looked at her in awe and looked back at the board as if it made a mistake.  
  
Remus got up and said, "Well, that was fun. But its two hours till so I think we should get ready." Everyone agreed and the boys set off down a different hall than the girls. This left the girls to talk.  
  
"What do you think that James and his dad talked about?" Onyx asked Lily. "I dunno, but it sure left him in a fowl mood. Hopefully that subject wont come up again." "Yeah." Onyx agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This was just a filler chapter. Not good at all. Sorry. But I promise that the next chapter will be the dinner, and that will definitely have some interesting things in it. Muahaha. Lol. Well, no one reviewed on my chapter 11 and I am sad. So please review this one! 


	13. I'd Do Anything

Lily and Onyx went back to their room to get ready. They weren't exactly sure what to wear, just HOW fancy they were supposed to be, so they just wore their dresses from the ball (except Onyx just wore the blue dress, without the cover up).  
  
Everyone met outside the dining room. "Haven't we seen those dresses before?" Sirius asked. Lily and Onyx both rolled their eyes.  
  
Before anything else was said, April appeared. "Dinner is now served," the house elf said. She opened the doors and Lily couldn't help but gasp.  
  
The whole room looked so amazing. Painted light blue it had an enormous silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The dining table was set with the best china and best silver.  
  
Lily wasn't accustomed fancy dinners like this and was quite nervous. James grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
Lily smiled at him with a thanks-for-being-here-with-me look.  
  
The appetizer was served and eaten. Then the main course came and went also with no problems. While waiting for desert, Mrs. Potter started talking.  
  
"So Lily, what do you thing of our home? Is it all right?"  
  
"Certainly Mrs. Potter. Its very upscale and classy, nothing compared to my home."  
  
"Your home isn't like this?" "Oh no, my dad left when I was a baby, and my mother is working as a sales clerk. Plus my sister doesn't do ANYTHING to help."  
  
"So, you don't get along with your sister?" "No way. She is always making fun of me because I am a witch, calling me a freak and the odd one out."  
  
"Odd one out?" "Sure, being the only witch in the family it gives..." Lily all of a sudden lifted her hands and clasped them over her mouth.  
  
"THE ONLY WITCH IN THE FAMILY? ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU ARE A- A MUDBLOOD????" Mr. Potter screamed. Everyone gasped when he used the word 'mudblood.'  
  
"DAD!" James started, but James could do nothing.  
  
"Lily, I would like to talk to you privately please. Follow me." Mr. Potter said as he got up from the table and left the dining room.  
  
Lily looked terrified and couldn't move. She suddenly felt someone lifting her from her seat. It was James.  
  
"You have to go Lily, c'mon, I'll come with you." James and Lily made their way out of the dining room and into the hallway.  
  
Mr. Potter was no where to be seen, but James led the way, knowing perfectly well where to go.  
  
Finally they reached a set of double doors. James knocked and opened them. He stepped in with Lily trailing.  
  
"James, I will speak to Lily ALONE." Mr. Potter said firmly but calmly.  
  
"Dad, please, what do you have against-" "That will be all James, you will leave now, and shut the door behind you. Lily, come sit here."  
  
James knew he couldn't argue with his father, so he squeezed Lily's hand reassuringly and he left the room.  
  
Lily cautiously sat down in the chair. She could see Mr. Potter looking at her like a nasty bug in his house.  
  
"Miss Evans, since this is Christmas and you have no where else to go, I am forced to let you stay in my home. Remember I am doing you a great favor. Any other time I would send you on your way, but I am feeling generous because the holidays are upon us.  
  
"Now naturally I cannot allow anything further to go on between you and my son. If he is going to be as big and successful as I, he cannot be associating with... your type. You understand of course?" he asked.  
  
Lily was soo frightened by him all she could do was nod.  
  
"Very well, off you go to your room now. Again, I must stress; YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANY FURTHER RELATIONS WITH MY SON FROM THIS DAY FORWARD! Now, you can go." By the time he finished his speech he was leaning soo far into her she could smell his breath. After he was done talking he returned to his normal state, standing up right and straightening his tie.  
  
Lily was still in shock as she rose and left the room. Coming out she saw that James was sitting right next to the door listening. James had an expression that asked her how it went, but Lily remained expressionless.  
  
She started to walk off towards her room, and James was about to go after her, but Mr. Potter shouted for James to come into his office.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily entered her bedroom to see Onyx pacing. Once Onyx saw her she rushed over to Lily.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened Lily?" She asked concerned.  
  
It finally sunk in for Lily what happened. She burst into tears.  
  
"James' father has forbidden me to have any further relations with him! What am I going to do?" She sobbed.  
  
Onyx patted her on the back. "It'll be okay Lily, I'm sure everything is going to be fine."  
  
~*~  
  
"James Potter! How could you bring a mudblood into our house like that? Mr. Potter asked his son.  
  
"Catch up with the times dad. They aren't as bad as you thing, they aren't bad at all." James replied.  
  
"I don't care. You know how your mother and I are about these kinds of matters. Fortunately for her, I am have allowed her to stay for the remainder of the holidays. And of course, I told her that you and her will have no further contact."  
  
"WHAT? I don't know if you know this dad, but I love her. I love Lily Evans! You can't just forbid us to see each other."  
  
"I can and I have. And if you don't stay away from her and her kind I will see to it that you be transferred from Hogwarts to that new wizarding school Durmstrang.  
  
"Now your second cousin is coming and I think of you started seeing her it would be much better for everyone. (A/N: They intermarried in their family.)  
  
James couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of his dads office. He went to his room and slammed the door.  
  
"So?" Sirius asked as he laid on his bed with his eyes lazily closed.  
  
"Don't talk to me." James said as he went into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other with a look that said 'uh oh.'  
  
~*~  
  
It was about one in the morning when Lily woke to a faint knocking on the window.  
  
She got up and pulled the curtains away to see James hovering on his broom. Lily opened the window and an icy chill ran throughout the room.  
  
"We need to talk. Hop on." James said. Lily nodded and started to get on, but then ran back to her bed to get her jacket. She put it on then got on the broom ever so quietly as so not to disturb the sleeping Onyx.  
  
Once on the broom Lily closed the window and James flew to the ground where he and Lily stepped off the broom.  
  
It was a cloudless night and the stars were shining brightly. It would have been an ideal night for a midnight walk if it weren't soo cold.  
  
James showed Lily to a bench under a tree and she sat down. He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her body to keep her warm.  
  
The both stared at the sky for the longest time, not saying anything.  
  
"I love you Lily Evans, and nothing my father says or does can change how I feel about you."  
  
"I love you too James, but you know as well as I do what your father is capable of."  
  
"Well I've been thinking a lot about that, and if we can just pretend that we aren't fond of each other here, I can just lie to him the rest of the time we are at Hogwarts."  
  
"I dunno James. Your dad seriously scares me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me."  
  
"I'd do anything for you Lily. Lets just keep it cool for while we are here. My dad wants to set me up with someone. I'll pretend to be interested and he'll be happy. It will be like Romeo and Juliet. We'll have secret rendezvous." Lily giggled at the thought.  
  
James kissed her on the forehead and they both became silent again, looking at the stars.  
  
Neither knew how long they sat there, but soon Lily fell asleep against James' shoulder.  
  
He took her and some how got on his broom and flew back to her room. He put her on bed and looked at her for a few moments.  
  
He then took his fingers and pressed them against his lips, and then touched them to her lips.  
  
"I'd do anything for you Lily Evans." He whispered before he got on his broom and flew off to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: AWW!! Lol. Well anyway, I finally updated, so I'm happy. I wrote most of this the night before the first day of school, lol. Cause of course I couldn't go to sleep. I stayed up till two writing and finally went to sleep, only to get up at 6! Lol. Okay, so anyway, that's all really, please review!!  
  
PS- I really hate school, it sucks, I wish it was summer again. Because of school, the new schedule, and since I'm in all advanced/ GT classes, I will have less time to write, maybe not at all anymore depending on how homework goes. I'll try to write, so look in my bio for updates, but no guarantees. 


	14. Unexpected Visitor

The next day came, and with that, an unexpected visitor.  
  
Everyone was in the parlor room when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" James asked, not really expecting an answer. He got up and opened the door ever so slightly and peaked out.  
  
His eyes lit up all of a sudden and he pushed the doors open. "KATRINA!" he yelled as he ran to give a familiar girl a big hug.  
  
"Katrina?" Onyx and Lily both questioned. They all got up suddenly and went for a closer look. Sure enough it was Katrina, the girl that they bumped into at Hogsmeade.  
  
Katrina looked over James at the two girls. "LILY! ONYX!" she pushed James aside and went to hug the two girls.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Katrina asked. Before anyone could answer her question, James raised another one.  
  
"How do you know them?" Lily answered, "James, this was the girl that we met at Hogsmeade. She said that she was going to her uncles house for the winter holidays and then, to Hogwarts. So that means..."  
  
"She's my cousin." James finished. "So, no one has answered my question yet!" Katrina said. "Oh, well, these are two of my four friends, Lily is my... well, here are my two other friends. You've met Sirius of course, and this is Lup- I mean, Remus."  
  
Katrina and Lupin's eyes locked for a few moments before Katrina pulled out of the trance. She looked at James for a moment with a confused look, and then back at Lily. "Are you two-"  
  
"Hey, how about I show you where our room is?" Lily interrupted before Katrina could finish the question.  
  
Katrina must have gotten the hint as she nodded and gather her stuff and headed upstairs with Lily. The others went back in the parlor, and said they would wait for them there.  
  
"So why the big secret?" Katrina blurted out once in the room. Lily sighed and sat on the bedside. "James' dad found out that I'm muggle born. He's forbidden James and I to date, so we are just keeping it cool for a while."  
  
"Ahh, I understand. So, what have you all been doing lately? Anything exciting?" Katrina asked. Lily shrugged. "It's been quiet here for the most part, well, except for James dad, as I just said." Katrina nodded.  
  
They started to walk back downstairs, and found the rest of the group sitting, doing much of nothing.  
  
"So lets do something." Katrina said. "But what?" Onyx asked. A smile all of a sudden crept onto Katrina's face. "How about a friendly snowball fight? Girls versus guys of course."  
  
Everyone looked at each other and ran outside.  
  
~*~  
  
Once everyone was soaked, they decided to go inside, get changed, and go into town, a few miles from the Potter mansion.  
  
"Oh James," Mrs. Potter called to her son. "Your father wanted to talk to you, he was looking for you a few moments ago. I think he's in his office."  
  
James rolled his eyes and said, "You guys go ahead into town, I'll catch up with you there."  
  
They all nodded and headed outside. Lily stopped and said, "How are we going to get there?" It looked like Onyx and Lupin were wondering the same thing, but Sirius and Katrina were already walking to the back of the garage.  
  
The rest followed the two and found themselves staring at three 4-wheelers.  
  
Sirius got on one, and Katrina on another, and Katrina looked back. "Lily, you know how to drive one of these things?"  
  
Lily shook her head violently, not even wanting to get on one. Katrina looked to Lupin and asked, "You?"  
  
Lupin nodded his head slowly, looking sort of unsure. "Great, Onyx, ride with Sirius, and Lily, you can hop on with me. Sirius knows where he's going, so follow him." The last part was directed to Lupin.  
  
A few miles into the ride Katrina whipped her head back and yelled, "Lily, relax, please, I need to breath!"  
  
Lily all of a sudden realized that she was hugging Katrina so tightly, almost for her life, and immediately let go.  
  
Once there, Lily was soo grateful to be on the ground. They walked around for a little while, and then decided to go to a coffeehouse to have some hot chocolate to warm them all up.  
  
It was an hour and a half later before James caught up with them.  
  
"Oi James, over here!" Sirius called. James spotted the crew and walked over and sat down at the table. "What took you so long?" Sirius asked.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "My father."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: yay, I updated. I've had this idea of bringing katrina in the picture, but I wasn't sure about how to go about it. well, there it is. There is more to the story with james and his father, but you will have to wait til next chapter. Hope everyone is doing well. Okay, that's all, bye guys! 


	15. The Train Ride Home

"Well, what did he want?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You won't believe this." James started as he sat down next to Lily. "He decided that he wants me to, as he put it, 'court' Katrina!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Katrina spat out, along with everyone else. "Yeah, me and your mother decided it would be the best for both of us."  
  
"That's ridiculous! I like Remus!" everyone looked at Katrina, and she didn't seem to know what she had just said.  
  
"You what?" Onyx asked. Katrina's whole face went bright pink for a moment, then went back to its original color. Very confident she said, "Yeah, that's right, I like Remus."  
  
"Yeah," Lupin peeped up, "And I like Katrina!" His face was bright pink as well, but stayed that way.  
  
"Well, we need to do something. My father is out of control!" James said. "Well, at least we go home in two days right?" Lily asked.  
  
"I guess so." James said, still fuming.  
  
~*~  
  
The two days went by quickly, and with Katrina's plan, James' father was pleased. The idea was to pretend to be interested in Katrina, but she would be very snotty to him. That way, they would have to go out, yet James could please his father.  
  
It was finally the train ride back to Hogwarts and everyone was trying to finish their homework. "Hey Onyx, did you do that essay for Care of Magical Creatures?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah." "Can I copy it?" "No way! I worked all last night on it, and if I give it to you, it will only take you ten minutes to copy, so no!"  
  
"Urgh, Lily, can I see yours?" "No! Same goes with me. You're not copying mine."  
  
James was writing fast and dotted a period and handed it to Sirius. "Here, hurry up!"  
  
Sirius gave a 'thanks' smile and went to copying. "Why do you give that to him? Even though you didn't work on it very long, you still did it and he is just taking your work." Lily said. "But he is my friend, and we look out for each other. I guess you just don't understand." James said.  
  
"What does that mean, I don't understand. I understand that you both are friend and all, but it doesn't justify plagiarism!" Lily replied in a rather flustered tone.  
  
"I mean, you have never had a friend as close as mea and Sirius are. He's been there for me loads of times, and this is one small favor I can do for him."  
  
"I don't care how close you are. He should be doing his own work." Lily said.  
  
"Whatever, it's a stupid fight." James said as he put his arm around Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah right. I don't give up that easily." "What's your problem, its nothing Lily, you're so uptight!" "Well at least I am uptight, you are so laid-back you don't care about anything!"  
  
"So, you are such a perfectionist that everything in your life has to be perfect or you get upset. 'Oh no, my hair is out of place, I cant go to class, I'm crying in my dorm!'"  
  
"'Oh look, I'm James, I'm the player that hits up every girl at school. Look at me, who else can I get now. Oh, I haven't gone for the nerdy type yet. Hmm lets see oh Lily will be a nice choice. Or even better, I could go for the slutty type and go with Nicole. AGAIN!'"  
  
All this time the rest of the people in the cabin are just watching. Lily and James are standing up screaming at each other now.  
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME ANY MORE JAMES!"  
  
"LIKE I'D WANT TO!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: sorry I haven't updated in forever, but a lot has happened with me and I have been absorbed in One Tree Hill a lot, so yeah. Hope this is what yall were looking for, now it has a little more action since the fight. Well, yeah. Review! Later! 


End file.
